


Pit Stop

by Midlothian



Category: El Goonish Shive
Genre: Anal Tentacle Rape (Non-con), Oral Tentacle Rape (Non-con), Tentacle Rape, Vaginal Tentacle Rape (Non-con)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midlothian/pseuds/Midlothian
Summary: Unexpected visitors arrive to visit Moperville.
Kudos: 1





	Pit Stop

Carol Brown, the blonde leggy reporter for Channel 4 News was on the scene of an apparent extraterrestrial spacecraft landing in downtown Moperville. The large craft had landed in an open field that was part of a park area. She and her cameraman were the first news team on-site and she wanted to get the scoop on other news stations before they arrived. As they were framing the shot, two large hatches on the spacecraft opened. The crowd that had gathered took a collective gasp as everyone, including Carol watched and waited to see what was going to come out, but after about five minutes of inactivity, nothing showed. Soo…Carol and her cameraman went back to work. 

She was standing about twenty yards away from the craft with her back turned towards it while the cameraman zoomed in on her face as she practiced her opening statement. Suddenly he looked away from his viewfinder at something over Carol’s shoulder. She asked him impatiently what he was doing, but all he could do was to silently point behind her. Carol turned and came face to face with a large alien creature that had suddenly materialized ten feet behind the startled newscaster. It “stood” about twenty feet tall. Stood was a misnomer as it actually floated free above the ground. The creature looked like a giant jellyfish except its body was about eight feet in diameter and was covered with a hard carapace. A multitude of tentacles of different configurations hung below the body. Her cameraman began transmitting live as she started backing away from the huge creature. Before she could travel more than a few feet, a large tentacle reached forward and snaked itself around Carol's waist and lifted the terrified blond off the ground. She screamed as and smaller tentacles wrapped around her arms and legs, stretching her spread-eagled.

Additional thinner tentacles moved in and over the surface of her top and skirt. Each had a sharp appendage attached to the end that sliced neatly through the material of her clothes, but did not cut the skin underneath. “Thwip, thwip, thwip sounded as her blouse, skirt, bra and panties were all expertly obliterated and cast aside, leaving Carol stark naked and suspended by tentacles about ten feet above the ground. Three more tentacles assaulted the naked terrified woman. Each moved toward a respective orifice, mouth, vaginal, and anal and triple penetrated the helpless woman. She groaned as openings were stretched to capacity by the appendages. Carol tried to grab each tentacle and pull it out of her, but each excreted a greenish slimy substance that made it impossible to get a good grip. The secretions lubricated the passage of each of the appendages, as well as, as it was absorbed through her mucous membranes or swallowed, reacted chemically with Carols sexual stimulation centers of her brain, essentially dialing them up to twelve on a scale of one to ten! 

The effect was that, within a matter of seconds, Carol was driven toward explosive orgasm, and then kept there. Her face began to contort in an expression of absolute ecstasy as each appendage moved rhythmically in and out of each respective orifice. She had stopped screaming as she came again and again in the grasp of the space creature, losing all conscious thought as her sexual centers overrode her cognitive abilities. Arms and legs splayed, the creature triple fucked the naked girl for at least twenty minutes until her physical and sexual energy was exhausted, causing her to go totally limp. Then the creature removed each of the penetrating tentacles and gently laid the semi-conscious, naked woman back on the ground, covered in its greenish secretions as well as her own. Her cameraman had continued to transmit live throughout the entire ordeal.

At the same time, several miles away, Mrs. Pompoms was walking out of the grocery store with the few items she had bought. Susan’s mother was petite, early forties but looked to be in her mid-thirties. If she had “fixed herself up” she would have been a stunner, but the last thirteen years had not been happy ones for her since the divorce from her cheating husband. She had a less-than-favorable view of men since then, so she tended to dress plainly and rarely wore makeup of any kind; and when she did, it was the barest minimum. As she neared her car, she felt like someone put their arm around her waist. She turned angrily to see who dared to touch her but saw…nothing. Suddenly she was lifted bodily into the air causing her to drop her groceries. Several people, both men and women tried to come to her aid but she was too far off the ground to be reached. In an instant, her clothes had been shredded with a “Thwip, thwip, thwip sound and sent flying as she was suspended arms and legs splayed, naked and accessible to view by everyone. There was a collective gasp from the onlookers as this occurred. There was REALLY a collective gasp followed by terrified screams from both the women AND the men as another of the giant “floating Jellyfish” materialized above them causing them to run for the safety of the store, abandoning the helpless woman in its grasp. She was instantly penetrated vaginally, orally and anally by the tentacles which continued to pump into her until fully inserted. Smaller fingerlike tentacles encircled both breasts as tiny mouth-like suckers attached themselves to her sensitive nipples and began sucking, further stimulating the naked woman. She pleaded piteously for help as she was continuously violated until the effects of the creature’s secretions began to take effect.

“Are you fucking cowards just going to let her be raped like that?” an angry muscular man in his early forties shouted to the other men hiding in the store. He grabbed several heavy bottles filled with liquid and began throwing them at the floating creature. One man in the store who knew the helpless victim spoke to another saying…”I always thought she was a cold fish but LOOK AT HER…She’s going ORGASMIC!” Mrs. Pompoms actually was. Just before succumbing to the creature in frenzied delight, she saw the man trying to help her when no one else would. Suddenly the creature sent a telepathic wave at the man trying to assault it, causing an intense debilitating migraine headache which caused him to pass out. Its helpless victim was now lost in the realm of orgasmic ecstasy as the creature continued its ministrations. Once completely exhausted, she too was gently released onto the surface of the parking lot in a semiconscious state. No one would come out of the grocery store, so the creature became invisible again and left the area. The man who had tried to help her recovered once it departed. He covered the naked exhausted woman with his jacket in an attempt to preserve whatever shred of modesty she might have remaining. He picked her up, placed her in his vehicle until she was awake, and drove her to the hospital emergency department.

About the same time as the rest of these episodes, Nanase Kitsune and Ellen Dunkel were shopping in the downtown area when a large group of frightened people came running toward them yelling…”MONSTERS!” True to form, both girls ran TOWARD the source of the crowd’s terror to see if they could help. As they rounded a corner they saw, two hundred feet away, two of the creatures slowly floating their way. Each appeared to be setting a naked woman down on the sidewalk as they approached. Both Nanase and Ellen stood in the center of the street, fists balled and spoiling for a fight. Ellen began powering up her beams as waves of plasma enveloped both her hands. 

Suddenly, both girls were driven to their knees as intense debilitation telepathic energy assaulted their forms. The headaches that both felt were excruciatingly painful and neither could react as the creatures arrived at their helpless quarry. “Thwip, thwip, thwip sounded as tentacles stripped both girls completely naked as they were born upward. Both hapless girls were immediately triple penetrated and fucked resoundingly as secretions were pumped from the appendages and absorbed by their victims. Neither of the naked girls stood a chance with these creatures as they rapidly were driven to continuous orgasm. Both girls were drawn further into each creature as hundreds of tiny hair-like tentacles enveloped each of them, stimulating all surfaces of their skin, especially their breasts and clitoris. Where other victims experienced continuous explosive orgasms, Nanase and Ellen went thermonuclear as wave after wave of ecstasy enveloped the duo, causing their bodies to spasm, vaginal muscles to tighten, and toes to curl as they came, and came, and came. Once completely exhausted, they too were lain splayed on the sidewalk as the creatures went in search of more prey.

All totaled, over forty women were captured, stripped and penetrated to unbelievable orgasm in the course of about an hour. Then…suddenly it stopped. The creatures returned to their ship and took off and left the earth. The local hospitals were inundated with post-orgasmic women. It seems the creatures only chose victims with a certain age range; no children and no elderly were attacked. Aside from torn hymens, no real physical damage was incurred by any of the women involved. Any negative feelings of the assaults were removed telepathically by the creatures and ALL of the women were left with a strong feeling of sexual satisfaction. Several POSITIVE effects of the episodes were as follows:

Carol Brown saw her ratings skyrocket as a result of her assault being televised on national TV

Her cameraman won a Pulitzer Prize for photojournalism.

Mrs. Pompoms began to have a different view of some men after one had “Risked his life” to try to save her. The two started dating and were eventually married. They lived happily ever after.

Nanase and Ellen managed to get a sample of the substance secreted by the creatures and used it to “spice up their date nights” until it eventually ran out.

Each of the women involved had their responses to sexual stimulation markedly increased…permanently, causing them all to be “panthers” in the sack, much to the enjoyment of their partners. 

After their departure, the Uryuom counterpart to Edward Verres explained to him that these creatures were known as the “Neela”. They were born in space and spent their lives as a nomadic spacefaring lifeform that consumed the energy produced by the orgasms of female species that experienced that sort of thing. They essentially roamed the universe searching for sustenance. They never stayed long in any one place and usually departed as suddenly as they arrived. Edward asked why and it was explained thusly…  
When you are on a long trip, you stop to rest, see the sites, get a bite to eat, then continue on your journey. The same applies to the Neela.

**Author's Note:**

> The Antagonists (or Protagonists, depending on one's point of view) were lifted from a Literotica series I read about 15 years ago. I haven't been able to find them again in order to give adequate credit to the original creator. I adapted them to the EGS universe essentially because...I could.


End file.
